Living hell
by kylagirl12
Summary: Set after Callie runs away Callie runs from Wyatt after discovering he was trying to get her to go home. When she runs she finds herself in a living hell. Involves sexual abuse, prostitution, and abuse. Will there be a new member of the foster family? Will Callie be able to readjust?
1. Taken

**Hey everyone! So I still have my Maximum Ride story in progress but I have been thinking about righting one for the Fosters so here it is! Review**

Callie POV

I cant be selfish anymore. Jude needs a family. He cant deal with another foster family. He needs the Foster's.

As I'm walking Wyatt comes into view, we are in some city a good 300 miles away from my home. _Its not you home anymore Callie, you ruined it, you ruin everything._

"Hey Call, have you realized you NEED to go home yet? I'm sure the Fosters miss you." Wyatt tries to convince me to go home for like to 15th time since we left.

"Wyatt I cant go back"

"Why Callie? Why? Tell me what happened?" he pressed

"Wyatt if your not going to take me I'll catch a bus and go to Indiana."

"Callie if you leave the state you will go back to jail."

"If they find me, Wyatt please stop asking questions! Just take me to Indiana."

"Alright Callie." He says with a sigh.

Wyatt POV

I agreed to take Callie to Indiana, but what she doesn't know is Stef is meeting us at a rest stop before we go over state lines. She left awhile ago, and she went a faster way than we are going, but if Callie decides to go back Lena is waiting for her.

"Wyatt can we pull over, I want to call Jude, can I use your phone?"

"Yeah Callie" I replied as I pulled to the shoulder.

I watch Callie walk out of the car and open my phone. She looks confused for a minute, then looks up at me with a pissed off face. SHIT. She saw the message.

"TRAITOR! WYATT I HATE YOU" she screams throwing my phone at me and takes off.

"CALLIE!" I yell as I run after her. As she is running a car pulls over she stops for a minute and a hand snakes out and grabs her.

"SHIT! CALLIE!" I yell pulling out my phone and calling the cops.

_911 whats your emergency_

_MY FRIEND CALLIE! SOMEONE TOOK HER!_

_Sir calm down who took her_

_I don't know she got mad at me for calling her parents because she ran away and took off and someone grabbed her! HELP HER PLEASE_

_Alright sir we are tracking your location right now. Stay on the line while the police come._

_Alright please hurry! _

_Sir I need you to calm down what is your name?_

_Wyatt! Wyatt Grant (_**don't know if he had a last name)**

_Alright Wyatt, what is your friends name?_

_Callie Jacobs! Her foster parents are Stefanie and Lena Foster! She is 16_

_Alright Wyatt, police are on their way now._

20 minutes later

The police showed up like 5 minutes ago, they have been searching the scene while I call Stef and Lena. I'm trying to figure out how to say it as the phone rings

"Hello Wyatt did Callie decide to come home?" Stef's voice says with hope

"No Stef, uh shit, Callie saw our texts and got mad and she took off, well when she did that a car stopped and grabbed her, the police are with me right now, shit Stef this is all my fault."

"Shit Wyatt, I'll call Lena, stay there and talk to the police alright?" She says with an edge of panic in her voice and hangs up

"Sir I need to ask you a few questions." A female police officer says

"Alright."

"What color was the car that took Callie."

"Red."

"DO you know what type it was?"

"It was a Ford Focus, I remember thinking how my mom would love it."

"Alright Wyatt what was Callie wearing?"

"A forest green sweater thing, jeans, black chucks, and her hair was in this weird bun thing,"

"Alright Wyatt, why did she get out of your car on the middle of the highway." The cop said with a suspicious look. Is she trying to say I did something to Callie?

"Because she ran away and she wanted to call her brother, I had texted her foster parents earlier and she saw the messages when she used my phone, so she called me a traitor and ran." I said with a slight glare.

"I see, Wyatt why did Callie run away?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. All she said was she cant be selfish anymore."

"Alright, thank you for your statement. You can continue on your way, we will call you if we have anymore questions." And with that she just walked away.

CALLIE POV  
I stormed off from Wyatt and called him a traitor. I don't want to die with him thinking I hate him. The guy who grabbed me had his friend hold me in the backseat so I wouldn't make a scene. Then when we got into the middle of nowhere and they shoved me into a trunk. They've been driving for a while and I'm terrified. They tied my hands and feet together so I don't kick out tail lights. I'm so fucking screwed. Thankfully Wyatt saw them grab me so at least he probably called the cops. _Callie he doesn't care about you why would he call?_

Because he was talking to Stef

_SO? Even if the cops are called they wont look for you. All you are is a stupid foster kid. Disposable. Trash._

Just as I was having a nice inter-monologue the car stopped. I heard footsteps crunching on the gravel. Then the car door opened two guys grabbed me and led me into a house.

"Liam will be happy. Maybe he'll even let us have a turn with her." One of the goons said.

Wait LIAM!? SHIT!

"LIAM? Whose Liam?"

"Your worst nightmare little girl!" goon number two cackled. Well that's rude. I after his little comment I slammed my knee into his chin then when he dropped me I slammed my head where the sun don't shine. Just as I started to get up arms grabbed me and a familiar voice said

"You always were a fighter Callie, that's what I like about you. A boy always wants what he cant have." I looked up and saw the face from my nightmares. Liam Holmestead. Well I guess I have to fight like hell.

**Okay so tell me what you think!?**


	2. Stay alive

**So I got like 2 good comments on the first chapter so heres another one. Hope you enjoy it.**

CALLIE POV

I don't know how long I've been here, trapped in this cellar thing. I've gotten food once but I've slept like 4 times, but it's so dark in here I don't know how many days I've been locked in here. The only person I have seen is Liam who has come in here 3 times to rape and beat me. So yeah that sucks.

I hear footsteps, shit, I can't fight Liam anymore, I'm so hungry, so tired. Liam walks in my cell like thing and does what he usually does, but I don't fight, I can't.

"So you finally decided to quit fighting" He said giving me a pleased look. I just stared at him defeated. He smiles and pulls out a water bottle and a sandwich and hands them to me. I scarf the sandwich down and then gulp down the water.

"See princess, I can be nice, if you're good you get food, if you fight you get nothing, now be a good girl and you'll go to a different room tomorrow." He said then handed me another sandwich and another bottle of water and then left.

As soon as he leaves I pull my ragged clothes back on me, then I curl up in the corner and puke. After I'm done I drink half of the water bottle and take a few bites of the sandwich and fall asleep.

*5 hours later*

"Callie get up." Liam yells kicking me in the ribs. I wake up with a start, he grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the small room.

"Jake! Clean the cell, the bitch puked in it." He yelled while pushing me into a small bathroom.

"Take off your clothes and get in the shower!" He yells at me. I do as I'm told and he walks out of the room. In the shower there is a small bottle of shampoo, a small bottle of conditioner, and a razor. When I see the razor I grab it and put it to my wrist, but then I stop. If I kill myself he is sure to dump my body and the Fosters will never know if I'm dead or alive, there is a chance I can get out of here, there's a chance I can see Jude, my sweet Jude, again. I slowly start washing my hair and let the water rush over my body and clean off the blood, dirt, and vomit. It's hard to get the puke and blood out of my hair but I finally succeed and I step out of the shower, there's a towel there, along with a really short skirt, a tube top, knee high boots, and a lot of makeup. With that there's a note.

_Put the clothes and makeup on, there are some hair products on the sink, make yourself presentable. –Liam_

What the hell does he want now? I sigh and do what he said, I put on a little mascara, a little eyeliner, and some lipstick. I put my hair in a braid and walk out of the room to see Liam.

"What the hell Callie? I said put on makeup!" He yelled at me.

"I did! I put on mascara and eyeliner!" I insisted

"Oh my god you are so stupid bitch! Fuck it, I'll I have Phoenix do it for you." He bellowed as he grabbed me and dragged me up some stairs and into a room where a bunch of girls were sitting. As soon as they saw them they all stood up. They were all really skinny and looked scared.

"PHOENIX!" He yelled and a small girl with cherry red hair and a lot of makeup walked up with a terrified look.

"Yes Mr. Olmsted." She answered in a shaky voice.

"Get her fixed up, hair, makeup, name, the works. Got it?" he grumbled at her.

"Yes Mr. Olmsted" she replied as she took my hand and lead me into a room.

As soon as we were out of sight she talked.

"What is your name?"

"Uh Callie. What is this place?"

"Hey Callie, I'm Kayla, this is what we call 'the hell whole'" she replied

"What do you mean? What is Liam doing to you?"

She looked curious.

"How do you know his name, he never reveals his first name until he is sure you aren't going to run."

"He was my foster brother a few years ago, he raped me and I got transferred, he kidnapped me while I was driving with a friend and got out of the car."

"Aawh, so you're the girl he talks about. He was yells at us if we don't bring enough money and asks why we cant be as good as 'her' his foster sister." She replied with a knowing look.

"What do you mean 'bring enough money'?"

"Liam, he pimps us out, he forces all of us to prostitute. First to his friends, then on the streets. He forces us to do drugs to keep us very compliant."

"Oh my god!" I replied with a horrified look.

"Yeah, well lets get your makeup and hair done and then we'll get you a name, then introduce you to all the other girls." She said. I just nodded, completely shocked.

She put a ton of make up on me. Did my hair so it was huge and curled and when she was done she spoke again.

"So Callie I'm going to tell you the rules. We don't use each other's real names unless were in here, Liam has eyes and ears everywhere. There are 7 other girls here; Cleo, Violet, KiKi, Tatiana, Lyla, JoJo, and Penny. Then there is me Phoenix, and now you, we have to figure out a name for you. Make it trashy." Just as she said that Liam walked in. He looked me up and down then nodded his approval at Phoenix.

"I picked a name for her" he said pointing at me "Princess, I know you guys usually get to pick your names but, Princess fits her." He said then walked out.

"Alright. Lets go introduce you to the others, Princess." She said with a sympathetic look. I just nodded. When we walked out she started introducing all of us to eachother.

"Cleo this is Princess" she said pointing to a tall Hispanic girl. She smiled and nodded as she lit up a cigarette.

"This is Violet." She said pointing to a short black girl who scowled in my direction.

"Oh. Princess huh. I bet you think your top shit." She sneered at me. Phoenix snapped at her.

"Violet shut up. Mr. Olmsted picked it and said it had to be her name." she frowned and nodded.

"This is KiKi" she said pointing to a girl who was crying into a pillow. I nodded. She continues pointing out the other girls when she got to Lyla, who was sitting in a corner with her head in a book. She looked up and my mouth dropped.

"MARRA!" I shrieked she looked completely flabbergasted at seeing me.

"CALLIE?!" tears started pouring down her face as she hugged me. Phoenix butted in.

"Guys knock off the names before you get us all in segregation." She hissed at us.

"Shit" Marra/Lyla mumbled. She then pulled me into the room where Phoenix did my hair.

"Marra what are you doing here! Mrs. Thompson said you ran away!" Marra and I shared a foster home 4 years ago.

"No, she sold me to Liam and told the police I freaked out and ran away."

"Me and Jude left not long after that, she got arrested for abuse. Me and Jude were in a real nice foster home, until I screwed it up so I ran away and Liam grabbed me off the highway."

"Shit Cal, well I got some advice, keep your head down, don't fight, and survive."

**Alright guys hope you like it.**


	3. Finding my way back

**Hey guys sorry it took a while to post this. Finals and lack of WiFi.**

STEF POV

It's been 3 days since we found out Callie was kidnapped. She hadn't crossed state lines when she ran away so she didn't break parole. We hadn't called the cops for that because Wyatt and I had a plan. The police know that she ran away but we had tabs on her. There are still no leads on who took her. The silence was deafening when we told the kids that Callie was taken. I wish they would've screamed. It took about an hour before we got a normal reaction. Mariana cried, Jesus got angry, Brandon blamed himself, and me and Lena had to restrain Jude because he started throwing things. Its been two days since we broke the news to them. Jude still hasn't eaten. Jesus wont stop eating, Brandon wont leave the piano, and every time Mari goes into her room she cries.

"Love what are you thinking about" Lena asks me.

"If were going to have to hospitalize Jude and how we are going to afford new clothes for Jesus when he becomes 300 pounds from all the food he's eating." I said half joking.

"God Stef what are we going to do?" she said tears building up. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sweets Callie is a fighter. She'll fight. We'll fight. She will find her way back to us. We will find our way to her. Somehow. Some way. She wont give up. So we cant give up." I replied trying to reassure myself as much as her. She nodded and we cried together. A few moments later Marina came barreling into the room.

"MOMS JUDE WAS WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS AND HE PASSED OUT AND FELL!" She screamed. Lean and I barreled down the stairs yelling for Mari to dial 911. I found Jude laying at the bottom of the stares. He had a gash on his head. I checked his pulse and was relieved to find him breathing.

"He's breathing. He probably passed out from hunger. He needs a feeding tube in him to force him to eat." I said tears pouring down my face. A few minutes later paramedics burst into the house and carried him away.

JUDE POV

I wake up and feel something in my throat. I hear beeping. I open my eyes to see Lena staring at me tears pouring down her face. My God something must have happened to Callie. Try to get up but there are wires connected to me and Lena pushes me down.

"Jude you need to lay down. You're in the hospital. You fell down the stairs after passing out from hunger. There keeping you here until there sure you have enough strength. Also they are keeping you under psychiatric evaluation to make sure you will start eating again." She said choking up slighting.

"Callie…" I choked out. She started to cry.

"No word yet sweets." She mumbled. I cant breathe. Callie. I need Callie. Machines start going off and doctors rush in.

"Jude" Lena calls. "sweets you need to breathe." I do as she tells and the machines stop screaming. The doctors check my vitals and then inject a needle into a tube and I start to feel tired.

CALLIE POV

I lay motionless as Liam rapes me again. All the other girls are gone. Liam told me there making money and soon I would be too. After a bit her gets off me.

"MARK!" he yells and another guy comes in. It was his turn. This has been happening since Liam moved me with the other girls. Him and his friends take turns with me. I just want to die. As the guy Mark is raping me I get nauseous and puke on him.

"BITCH" he bellows and punches me in the face. Liam comes in. Sees that I puked, and walks out. Mark punches me over and over again.

"IM SORRY" I yell.

"STUPID BITCH" he yells back as he kicks me in the ribs then walks out. I just lay there and cry. This is my fault. Im so stupid. I deserve all of it. Every punch. God my ribs ache. I wish they would kick me somewhere else. Im sure my ribs are going to shatter soon. That would be great. Than I could die. No more pain.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I wake up and Mara/Lyla starts shaking me.

"Shit Princess wake up! Shit Phoenix look at her. Mark must have not gotten happy." I open my eyes to see Phoenix and Lyla looking at me with worried looks. I sit up and almost scream in agony.

"Lay back down Princess" Lyla says and her and phoenix lay be gently down.

"What happened?" Phoenix asks me.

"I puked on Mark. He got mad." I gasp out. They nod and sit on the bed with me.

"Princess how old are you now?" Lyla asks.

"16 I replied. What about you?"

"15 now." She replied.

"Wait so you came here when you were 11?" I asked shocked. She nodded.

"Holy shit." I replied. She smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah well this is life now. You'll get used to it I promise." She said. Just then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait how do you guys stop from getting pregnant?" I asked. They shared a sad look.

"We don't. Liam sells the babies after we have them. We get a lot of food when we do." Lyla says.

"That's fucked up. I have to get out of here." I said with intensity.

"No one get of here." Phoenix said with a sad smile. "Liam has eyes everywhere."

STEF POV

Its been 2 weeks since Callie was taken. I have to go back to work now. I cant be on Callie's case though. Vested interest and everything. I'm sitting at my desk when Mike walks up to me.

"Stef we need you. We have a hit on a prostitution ring that involves under-age girls. We have a warrant and were headed there now."

"Alright."

1 hour later

We've been driving for awhile. This place we got a hit on is way out of town. We finally get there and I see a big farm house. All 10 officers start to get out when we hear a scream followed by gun shots. Everything happens fast after that.

We stormed into the house and I saw a face that I hoped I would never have to see again. Liam. The man who hurt my baby. He had a gun in his hand and there was a girl in a heap on the ground. Mike put Liam in handcuffs and paramedics rushed to the small girl. She couldn't have been older than 13. I push the thought out of my mind as me and another officer walked up the stares. There we found 9 girls huddled together.

"POLICE" I said and a girl with brown hair's head popped up. Callie

"CALLIE" I shrieked. She ran up to me as other officers herded the other girls out. I took a step back and examined her. Every inch of her body was bruised. She had lost at least 10 pounds and she looked like death. I lead her down the stairs and watched as she and the other girls were loaded into ambulances.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." I promised her. I got in a different police car since Mike had that bastard in his. This time he couldn't get away. There were at least 10 girls in there. One of which was shot. As soon as the car was in motion I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Lena's number.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER REVIEW!**


	4. Your Not Worthless

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile! Here's a knew chapter.**

LENA POV

I'm sitting in Jude's hospital room watching him sleep when my phone rings. I look down and its Stef. I walk out of his room and answer.

"Stef whats up? Why are you calling at work?" I ask nervous

"LENA LENA! We found her! Callie we found Callie!" She shrieks into the phone and I can here her crying.

"Is she okay?" I ask frantically

"I'm following her in an ambulance as we speak. She was standing and walking when I found her. The emotional scars are probably worse. Were headed to the same hospital Jude is in. I'll text you when we get there. Call the kids out of school." She says and hangs up. As soon as I'm off the phone I'm calling the school and texting Brandon telling him to drive to the hospital and that Stef found Callie.

CALLIE POV

I was so shocked when Stef stormed into the house. She found us. I hope Bailey is okay. She was 13 and she tried to run. That's why Liam shot her. Paramedics put a brace thing on my neck when they saw I had a huge bump and a huge gash on my head. They said it was a precaution. I feel the ambulance stop and the paramedics start rushing me out of the ambulance. They pull me into a room where they help me put on a hospital gown since it hurts to move. Then they rush me to do XRAYS.

They did an XRAY of my ribs/ both arms/ both legs/ and a CT scan of my head. When I get back into my room Stef is sitting there and when she sees me she bursts into tears.

"Callie sweets I thought I would never see you again!" She said as she gingerly hugged me. "Lena and the kids are in the waiting room."

"Jude, I want to see Jude." I say as firmly as I can. Her face sinks.

"Sweets, Jude is in the children's ward of the hospital. He stopped eating when we found out you were kidnapped. He fainted yesterday and they have him on a feeding tube. He is under a psych hold." She says as calmly as possible.

I feel sick. This is my fault. All my fault, if it wasn't for me running Jude never would have gotten sick. I tell Stef that and she gets a firm look and says

"Callie this is not your fault. Running was your fault. But getting taken was not. Jude chose not to eat. It was not your fault."

At that a doctor walked in

"Ms. Jacobs after examining the XRAYS we discovered that your right wrist is fractured, 5 of your ribs are broken, and your skull is slightly fractured. Before we put your cast on we need to do some blood tests. After that another doctor is going to come in and do a pelvic exam. Do you have any questions?" He asked. Me and Stef both shook are heads no. He walked out and a nurse came in and drew some blood.

"What is it for?" I asked.

"The doctor wants to check you for STD'S, pregnancy, and other illnesses that you could have acquired." She replied looking at me with pity then walked out.

"Pregnancy? STEF WHAT IF I GOT PREGNANT!" I asked panic rising.

LENA POV

Me, Brandon, Marina, and Jesus are sitting in the waiting room. When we told Jude that Stef found her he had to be sedated to keep from running to see her. Stef told me she was put into a prostitution ring. I cried my eyes out. We haven't told the kids because we want Callie's approval first. They have been asking me questions but I told them to wait until Stef could talk to them. Just then a nurse walked up to me and said Callie was asking for me. I nodded and walked up to the room. I'm terrified of what she will look like. Stef said she looked pretty beaten. I took a deep breath and opened the door. When I saw Callie I burst into tears. She looked so beaten and defeated.

"Callie baby!" I cried and wrapped my arms gingerly around her. I felt her shaking with tears.

Just then a doctor walked in and said he needed to put Callies casts on. I nodded and sat there as he wrapped her wrist and leg and gently wrapped her ribs. He then looked under the gauze on her head. She had stiches on her head. It looked pretty painful. After he was done he smiled at her and walked out.

CALLIE POV  
When I saw Lena crying I wanted to punch myself. I caused so much pain in this family. It was all my fault. I am such a screw up. I hope I get sent to a group home so I cant hurt them any more. Jude deserves them. I don't. I deserve to be with Liam. I deserve to be hurt. If I could get out of bed by myself I would jump off a roof so they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore.

"Callie love what are you thinking about" Lena asked looking at me intently. I don't know why but I told her the truth.

"I'm thinking about how I deserved this." I said staring at my cast. I heard Lena and Stef take a sharp intake of breath.

"Callie sweets how could you say that?" Stef asked trying to be calm.

"I hurt you guys. I hurt Jude. I hurt everybody. I don't deserve to be loved. I deserve what I got. Just send me to a group home but promise you'll keep Jude. You have to keep Jude. He deserves love." I said trying to fight back tears.

"Callie. What did I tell you when we picked up you and Jude? You're not worthless. You're not disposable. Callie sweets everybody makes mistakes. You didn't deserve what Liam did to you. You didn't deserve what all those foster parents did to you. We won't give up on you as long as you don't give up on yourself." Stef replied in a stern tone. She's wrong though. I am worthless.

MARINA POV  
I hate hospital waiting rooms. After mom got shot I hoped I would never have to be in one ever again. I wish I could turn back time and wake up before Callie could leave. I wish I could tell her that I need her. That the family won't be complete without her. She is my sister. I've never had a sister before but I know Callie is a great one. Lena wouldn't tell us what happened to her. I need to know if she's okay. I need to see her. I just need to make sure that she's ok.

CALLIE POV

Stef and Lena are holding me telling me I'm not worthless. Telling me I deserve love. As Lena is telling me for what seems like the 50th time that im a great person the doctor comes in. He has a grim look on his face. Stef and Lena move so there sitting on both sides of me holding my hands when the doctor speaks.

"Ms. Jacob, we looked at your blood results and, your pregnant, about 2 weeks. I'm aware that your situation is definitely not ideal. We will be sending in a therapist to go over your options."

I know he kept talking but all I heard was PREGNANT. I'm pregnant oh my god. I cant take this. After hearing that I threw up. All over Stef and Lena. Even though I felt bad. I couldn't stop.

**Okay guys tell me what you think!**


End file.
